


The Daily Shenanigans of the English Kingdom

by gyllenhun



Category: honors english 2k19, i swear - Fandom, victorian era english class, when you walk
Genre: F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, but victorian, circus music, deep wheeze, don't ask why we're speaking shakespearean in victorian times, freshman honors english be like, hence "sir" and "lord", joshua is a KING and ONLY A KING, preston doesn't know what's going on, syrus is feral please put him in a cage, this is literally events of the class, victorian crackhead hours, when you walk - Freeform, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyllenhun/pseuds/gyllenhun
Summary: so basically what i was thinking of wa-AH FUCK, i cahnt believe you've dun thisbut nah my honors english class is wack so i decided to write about it. all of my friends are amazing shhhhh. anyway enjoy because this is actual events just.victorian era high schooler tingz✌️😙





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy.

i stepped into the tall, glistening white tower. it was a ravish castle filled with many guests here to enjoy company. i had entered with my comrade lady kaelene. we took our seats at the dining table. we conversed with many.

i took a sip of my tea, turning towards lord joshua. "how do you do this morning?" i heard lady kaelene ask. he turned in astonishment, "didst thee just calleth me b'ring??" he questioned, i turned, setting my glass of tea down. i had seen the fear in her eyes as he spoke.  
"n-no, lord joshua. i was simply asking how ones morning was moving along," she stuttered. at this point his apprentice, preston of the high kingdom, had looked up as well. 

lord joshua nodded, slightly confused. he turned back to the other guests, blowing it away as nothing. i looked behind me, feeling a bitter cold windeth on my neck. one of thy guests, sir antonio, had placed a rather repulsing object onto my gown.

i took it off in horror, returning it to him. "why would one such as thee doeth this?" i asked. he smiled, showing an array of metal within his mouth. i then studied sir antonio's body language.  
THE FOOL I AM! i turned, realizing it was a mere distraction before the courts jester, the village disgrace, syrus, had taketh my beverage. i gasped audibly. "how could thy? i thought we'th we're close comrades," he smiled, shaking his head. "oh, no no no, lady reagan, for you have foretaken me wrongly. i am but the jester. nobody can control me." 

he then contorted his body, making a noise thee should not make. and then my tea was goneth. knight kidd had done nothing about it, despite my cries for help. lord joshua did nothing to stop his mere jester from plaguing innocent peoples lives with his tricks. 

hours went by, i sat in the courtroom with no beverage. lord joshua and lady kaelene has stopped paying attention minutes ago. i finally spoke up, turning around, shifting the velvet tablecloth. "sir antonio, does one know'eth where my beverage could be located?" "you know nothing of the land, lady reagan. you'll never find it again." 

then preston had spoketh."ah yes, you people of the lower kingdom have not become accustomed to the village fool. we have been plagued for years, and all can not controleth that gent." he looked down in displeasure. 

jester syrus had long disappeared. even when i saw thy in the ballroom, even he admitted he had not knoweth thy location of my tea.   
then i had realized my kingdom had been betrayed by the one lady thy lowest kingdom trusted the most. i saw as she lifted my beverage, then admitted to her foolery. 

"i haveth helped the kingdoms jester." s'he looked down, realizing the lady's mistakes. i shook my head, utterly disappointed in the betrayal of our kingdom. she will soon be executed by thee if i snitch. i shunned her in disgust, escorting myself away, leaving with intent of nev'r coming backeth.


	2. the final straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> syrus was finally put to defeat today. she had had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no more

i had been forced to visit thine kingdom once again. i stepped through its once pearly gates, now rusted and grey. "lady kaelene, how art thou supposed go getteth through these doors if they do nothing of the such but creak?" i said, storming into the ballroom. lord joshua had not been there, as lady kaelene and i had been the first to arrive. a few guests here and there appeared, but i thought nothing of the sort. then, lord joshua stormed in, casting his carry on onto the floor. he sat down, looking slightly disturbed.

"good mornings to one, lord joshua." lady kaelene spoke. "good afternoon, lady kaelene," lord joshua tried to speak, but alas my loud voice overcame his, speaking over him in a baritone manner, "did you just call thee b'ring?" i mocked him from the evening before. neither seemed to pick upon the joke. 

i looked down in utter shame, feeling like jester syrus himself. preston had followed soon after, setting his belongings down and pulling out bonded sheets of paper in a hardback notepad. then, i sensed something wrong in the atmosphere. 

i looketh'd towards the gaping doorway, seeing a head appear. jester syrus. i would have thought'n he'd been executed in my weeks arrival. "good morrow, jester syrus." i spoke, nodded towards him, noticing the odd fashion the gent was sporting. "pleath, lady reagan. refer to thy as 'syrus'." he continued to his seat. lady kaelene and apprentice preston had been hitting 't off, as thou say, in the background.

i couldeth hear then deep conversation, so then turned to sir antonio. he then, as the daw he is, returned the repulsive makeup brusheth to thine fingers. then, i heard a deep rumbling voice. 

knight kidd had spoken. ha ha! bold of thy to assume she could stop such a force as thine fool! ev'ryone fell to silence, hearing as the jester was being put at his last task before execution. i know this day was dou bind to come. i looked down, not wanting to watch the horrid events that will forsaken lord joshua's ballroom. i heard as syrus was put to defeat, falling to his knees. the ballroom erupted into cheers and cries, praising thine lord knight kidd. 

as syrus rose to the guillotine, a drop of sorrow trickl'd down mine own cheek. i looked around me as sir preston removed his cap in respect. then t hath happened so apace. i looked up, noticing the room had gone suspiciously quite. knight kidd had resigned on thine decision, and instead made the jester strip naked and clean up thine streets of rubbish. "eat. your. pants." she spoke. he would be put to shame.

the evening was uneventful, lady kaelene and the gent preston had been getting rath'r closeth. althougth me and lord joshua had not spoken many words, i could see that daw was havi'g a lavish day. no one had spoken a word to the fool syrus, for anyone to do such acts would be put to exile. 

lady kaelene had gotten mine own attention, beckoning for thine. as i stepped out of the palace, i looked back upon the jesters face, filled with thou sorrow. i lifted my silken dress, and carried on, sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's hope tomorrow doesn't come with such sorrow 😔


	3. thy tension 😳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> character development? perhaps. plot? never heard of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we🙇♀️

i was in thy kingdom once again. lady kaelene and i had basically lived in lord joshua's tower. alas, it had many rooms so it was no bother.

i was sitting within my room until thine jester syrus stepped within.

"would thy lady reagan like to come down to dinner with the rest of the folk?" he leaned against mine own door frame. i sat in disgust for a moment. but then realized, thy poor folk are no lesser than i. i thought within for a second. oh, should i? 

then i thought why, freak it. of course.

i got up from mine own bed, going down lord joshua's marble stairs into the dining area. lady kaelene had already arrived down below, sitting with butler preston, engulfed in conversation.

my eyes then laid upon lord joshua sitting with them. of course i wanted to sit next to lord joshua! i raced over to the seat, lifting my skirts.

i sat with thine, observing that preston and kaelene were still deep within conversation.

lord joshua then attempted to make conversation with me. he started with a loud "UHHHHH." i was a bit taken aback. lord joshua was known for mocking thy, but only in a funny and light minded way. we continued to talk about our days until a loud crash echoed throughout the room. 

and of course, mine own table was the only one who seemed to notice the absolute chaos that none other than jester syrus was causing. 

i looked to see preston with his hand in his palm, lady kaelene doing the same thing.

"welcome to thine 7th grade year" josh said in disappointment, gesturing over to the fool. 

i nodded, not knowing whether i wanted to go along with the kingdoms discriminatory ways, or maybe even join the jester himself. i was starting to find a liking towards jester syrus, which was an ra'ther confusing thing to ponder.

lady kaelene looked very engulfed in thy butler preston's face, when he uttered the rather, how do the young folks say, hot  
words.

"yes? does one want to utter that again?" 

i almost fainted in my boots, i'll admit. kaelene looked as if she wanted to say yes, but instead turned away to me, wide eyed and looking rather baffled. one could tell that lady kaelene had felt fondly about the mere butler to lord joshua. 

the kingdom was starting to form thy tension, and one was here for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))


	4. short i'm sorry 😔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yikes bad bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super short but i have something big planned *fly rubbing*

we were all gathered at thine table once again, preston being particularly garbanzo towards myself. 

lady kaelene and i had been doing foolery throughout the period of time, as lord joshua and his butler conversed. jester syrus could be seen across the room, wreaking havoc as usual.

"does one know where i could locate our slides?" i said to lady kaelene.

just at that moment, i felt a cold arm slip around my neck. my eyes widened in fear, for i was about to be taken to execution. 

i made eye contact with the lady kaelene, before the arm was removed to reveal the jester syrus. the whole room had fallen to silence. for the village disgrace had laid a hand upon lady reagan. i myself did not know whether to accept the touch or to disregard it in disgust.

i instead let out a small gasp, turning around to reveal a smirking jester. sir antonio has returned, looking up at the scene.

he immediately removed it, looking down upon me. lady kaelene wheezeth'd, faking the fainting.

preston then went on with the period insulting how my own self talked, triggering my head to fall downwards, feigning the sadness. but deep within, i was very sad that the one and only butler felt this way towards thy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e.


	5. 🤝😏😏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> butler preston is 😳🤣😐🤤😤😤🤨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry class

the day began with knight kidd ordering us into our seats, forcing the folk to write. but not just write, but write the forbidden prophecy. we were the prophecy writers. 

all of thou were sitting in silence, until a ripple of pops came throughout the room. i glanced over, revealing that lady kaelene was popping her own knuckles. i turned away, disregarding the human bodily function. but it prolonged. for a very extended period of time. 

"how many knuckles does one have?" butler preston said, loud voice echoing through the hall. 

we all laughed, as preston was the joker. lady kaelene discontinued her popping, and went back to writing. 

________________

our writing utensils were put away, now focusing on the work ahead. but alas, it was rather hard to focus in such a group of fools.

preston then begun the devilish acts, contouring ones body into, what lady kaelene referred to, a "tarantula". at first, thy joke was all fun and game. but it became much more serious when he stretched over the dining table towards me, taking my electronic device as if he were a demonic being.

"witchcraft!" i exclaimed as lady kaelene retrieved my computer from the butler. lord joshua shook his head in disappointment at his butler. "i should have rid you from this kingdom long ago. one such as you belongs with jesters like them."

he gestured towards jester syrus and sir antonio. "but my lord," i said "sir antonio is no jester. he is not a fool." lord joshua shook his head. "yes, one is."

preston had uttered "yes?" around 15 millennium. such words made a lady such as myself teeter over fondly, as preston was as such a celebrity. i wanted nothing more than to hear him say "yes" for the rest of my lifetime. lady kaelene would scoff at my actions, not understanding.

alas, butler preston was still adjusting to a person such as myself, and did not take things as lightly as the rest of the new kingdom. 

"people liketh thou art the reasoneth i'm going to killeth myself by the age of 23," sure, one statement was meant as a joke. but held some truth. 

lord joshua looked up, "no one is not." he said sternly. my mind was confused as to whether lord joshua meant his words or one was merely joking and doubting ones abilities. 

one day the kingdom would unveil lord joshua's true intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do y'all feel

**Author's Note:**

> i've had enough *blade noises*


End file.
